


Slowly, but surely, We go on

by TranslatorError



Series: Aiballshipping Week 2021 [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Aiballshipping Week, Domestic, M/M, Spoilers for Season 3, gratuitous uses of the word partner to mean boyfriend, set post canon, snuggling in bed, some other characters mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TranslatorError/pseuds/TranslatorError
Summary: //Spoilers for season 3. Set post canon.By brick and mortar they rest, hands pressed together like paper doll chains, easy to tear apart. This was how they spent their nights; twined threads of the same silk, battered by the day and haunted by the memories evening would bring.Written for Day 1 of Aiball Week: Home.
Relationships: Ai | Ignis/Fujiki Yuusaku
Series: Aiballshipping Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197494
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Slowly, but surely, We go on

By brick and mortar they rest, hands pressed together like paper doll chains, easy to tear apart. This was how they spent their nights; twined threads of the same silk, battered by the day and haunted by the memories evening would bring.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starlight illuminated the rough floorboards of Yusaku’s bedroom, casting a faint glow on the shell left behind by Roboppy. Maybe it was a trick of the mind, or the stars playing meanspirited pranks on Ai, but he could’ve swore that for the briefest of minutes – Roboppy was there. Asleep, recharging and getting ready for another day of cleaning, but there with them.

Yusaku hadn’t stirred in a while, and Ai, snuggled in next to him, let his mind run amok while his partner slept. He deserved a good night’s rest, one free of any introspection, and Ai wouldn’t wake him for something so small as a glimmer of life in the remnants of his friend’s body. The thought seemed almost cruel to him. 

Drifting his focus from the back of his friend to the rest of the apartment, Ai moved his arm to gently rub Yusaku's back to ground himself. He grimaced, taking in the sights, or lack of, in the one place they should be able to call home.

Even in ample lighting, his room looked empty - void if not for the large computer hugging the wall intensely. Blank, blank walls that did nothing for Yusaku's insanity. Whenever they would go out next, Ai would have to focus on plants, maybe. Something with colour; a lampshade, a plushie, or even a band poster. Sure, his partner wasn’t the musical type, but the vibrancy would open the room up. Remove the minimalism Yusaku adopted to live simply, and replace it with bold, brash colours more akin to Ai’s style. Growth was something neither of them were accustomed to.

But maybe a plant would be exactly what they need. Neither of them were well adjusted enough to take care of a dog (Yusaku would argue he already had Ai, which the Ignis couldn't exactly deny) and Yusaku's allergies meant cats would be a hard conversation to break in. A plant would give them something to wake up for, to get out of bed just to water. It'd give Yusaku another reason to keep going, if only to see the growth of a sprout to a full stalk during halcyon days. Hell, Ai could even start his own plant uprising, enlisting the help of borrowed gardening tools from Kusanagi to make sure that the seedlings love him more than Yusaku. Flowers are supposed to grow better when talked to, apparently, so he had to have the upper hand if it came to choosing the favourite parent.

His daydream (Did that apply at night, he wondered, dropping the thought before he went on another tangent) left him with a bitter sense of domesticity that came along with coexistence. Being with someone, existing together in mutual respect and care and reciprocating one's feelings. Once, long before Ai had met his Origin in person, had he thought that maybe they could become family. All thoughts of happy camping went right out the window with the hostage schtick Yusaku put on him, though. 

Yet the thoughts of familarity crept up on Ai in the late hours of quiet nights with him. Neither Ai, nor Yusaku, had a home. Not in the traditional sense of the word. A family that doted on you, gave you the pieces to build up your own living once you grow too big to stay in the nest. Ai could only dream about what the weight of a human hand was, back when he lay dormant, protective of the Cyberse world. Gatekeeper, onlooker, never a son or father or lover. 

His origin didn't seem to care for what could have been, for the family he didn't have. Yusaku wasn't the type to fixate on things he couldn't tangibly grasp, hands always reaching out to the small things he deigned worthy of his time. Ai, however? Humanity was fascinating. People had their own sets of beliefs wildly contrasting each other. While his partner was a wet blanket when it came to philosophy, people like Aoi seemed to consider the greater perspective, the 'why' as opposed to the 'how.'

Deities and goddesses, in the operas he’d seen and the research he’d done, were boundless and merciful for the people who worshipped them. By all accounts, the human perception of a creator would line up with Kogami for him – and he couldn’t even imagine calling Ryoken his brother. But he had yet to hear of what happened for those without flesh, the SOLTiS with free will or even the Ignis long left behind. Would they find peace? Was Roboppy resting well, if they were gone for good?

Ai should’ve dissipated long ago. Only by pure luck had he survived, had his origin found him, and had he been brought back from whatever pit he laid buried in. Wrapped in the embrace of the only man who would damn the world for his return, Ai let himself unwind to a comfortable cuddle with his partner. If that was a divine intervention – one that let him know, finally, what the warmth of being held felt like – then Ai was fine worshipping whatever being gave him Yusaku.

**Author's Note:**

> Found out that today was the start of the week about an hour ago and had to post something. Some of this is unpublished drabble work I never found good enough for a whole fic til now. Hope that this is a good read :x


End file.
